


Becoming the Hunted

by Asimpledotdotdot



Series: The Femchester Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Camping, F/F, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Genderswap, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting a supposed Wendigo, the girls learn first hand that not all monsters are supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Sam finds a case. And Deanna is her usual flirty self--once she's had her coffee that is.

Deanna was sprawled across the motel bed, scratchy sheets rumpled, snoring quietly. Sam sat at the table tapping away at her laptop, chancing glances here and there at her sleeping sister. She'd try to hide the hint of a smile when she thought of how peaceful Deanna looked. It wasn't something Sam often saw.

She didn't wake her up until she was sure they had a case.

A pillow to the back of the head made her groan but she didn't budge. Sam tossed another and got a similar response, though Deanna turned her head with a sigh, squinting at Sam from beneath her blonde hair.

"You dare wake me?" She muttered, stretching out with a yawn that turned into a moan as she slowly rolled over.

Sam tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, eyes glued to the screen, ignoring the way Deanna's hair looked as though she'd just had sex.

She cleared her throat. "We've got a case."

Deanna sighed as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair, giving a frustrated groan when they caught in the little tangles. She gave up after a moment as her eyes landed on Sam, still in her flannel shorts and tank top. "Did you at least get coffee?"

"It's cold by now." Sam tilted her head towards the cup on the side table.

"Well it's the thought that counts Sammy," Deanna smiled. "I'll warm it up while you fill me in."

She got out of bed, throwing a shirt on before grabbing the coffee and sticking it in the shabby little microwave.

Sam continued to advert her eyes, ignoring the tanned slope of her sister's bare back or how her boy shorts fit her ass a little too well.

Sam gave the gist. "So get this: supposed bear attacks in Nevada. Lake Tahoe. Several disappearances over the last fifteen years. Two more last week."

Deanna quirked a brow, turning to glance at Sam. "Ever occur to you maybe they're just bears? Bears do attack. That is a thing that happens Sam."

She rolled her eyes, looking back to the screen. "Yeah but..."

"But what? There's no such thing as Big Foot Sammy. I mean, you get any hairier and there might." She smirked, taking her coffee out. "You know what they say about girls with big feet."

"That's guys."

"They've got big boobs." She winked, glancing down at Sam's chest. Finally having a reason to openly stare at her sister's rack, she savored the movement. 

"Shut up." Sam ducked her head, ignoring Deanna's gaze. She was just messing around. She had to be. But Sam still felt her cheeks heat.

"Come over here and make me." Deanna challenged, lip caught between her teeth, eyebrows raised as she spread her arms slightly in invitation. She tried not to hope Sam would take her up on the offer.

"People are missing Deanna," Sam recovered. "I think this is something to check out. It's only a day's drive." Sam insisted, pulling her hair into a bun.

Deanna sighed, pushing her breasts up, glancing between hers and Sam's. "What has you convinced that these aren't just bears?"

"They're all girls. Mid to late twenties. And they're only taken in pairs." Sam confessed, slowly looking up at Deanna who had thankfully stopped playing with her boobs. "Four every five years. Only during spring."

"What are you thinking it is?" She asked as she sipped the coffee.

"Skinwalker maybe? Black Dog? I was thinking a Wendigo..."

"That's too far west--"

"We did hunt the one in Colorado," Sam reminded her.

"But why is this something up our alley? Why not... OCD Yogi?" Deanna asked as she made her way over to Sam, leaning over her shoulder.

Sam pulled up a video. "I got this off the girls's MySpace--"

"What's that? That some porn site?" Deanna turned to look at the bitchface Sam was giving her. "They make a home video or something?" Somehow the bitchface intensified. "Gotta love some amateur lesbo-lovin'. Sammy, you naughty girl!" Deanna smirked, ruffling Sam's hair which caused her bun to fall out.

"Do you mind?" Sam groaned, swatting Deanna's hand away to fix her hair.

"Prude."

Sam finished her bun, very matter-of-fact with her reply. "Slut."

Deanna grinned suggestively. "Nothing wrong with having a little fun, Sammy." She sing-songed, waggling her eyebrows. 

Sam rolled her eyes. "But just look," she insisted. "I swear there's something in those couple frames. See?" She went frame-by-frame for Deanna. "That's too fast for a bear. And not large enough. It's too skinny see?"

Deanna nodded, finishing off her coffee. "You better find me some backwoods lesbian action. Two girls one tent? Now get dressed. Let's go hunt Bambi."

Sam snorted. "Really? That's what you're going with."

"You're right," Deanna murmured. She tossed the cup away. "It was only Bambi's mom huh?"

"Deanna!"


End file.
